


【承包全宇宙】纹身

by Eeeeevica



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 即兴短打，不即兴也这么点字





	【承包全宇宙】纹身

纹身是会上瘾的。

金宇硕试着在二人独处的时间里数清楚他的男朋友身上到底有多少针染上的艺术品。

一处，两处，三处。

“会痛吗？”浴室的雾气升腾在镜面上结出一面水汽，交映的人影覆着缠着又分开。

金宇硕是不敢去看镜子的，他的手臂攀着抓了曹承衍的上臂，指尖落下的地方接触的是一串数字。

“很刺激。”

同龄的亲故不笑的时候看起来坏极了，尤其是当他敛着眼睛低下头却伸出情色的舌卷着胸前乳首。嫩红的乳果已然红肿发硬，被高温潮湿唇舌吸咬的刺痛压迫感自顶尖细孔向下，跟随变得滚烫的血液四处流动到达大脑脊髓。

唤作快感的针剂在微隆起的胸口上浅浅刺入皮肤，教人刺痛之时又迅速抽离，只觉得欲望尚未填满。

金宇硕也这样做了抬了眼睛去瞧他，得来的是乳首被拇指向下按压后跳起的皮肤反应。

“真精神啊。”不知道说的是仅仅接吻就反应极大的自己还是单单裸了上半身还能好整以暇地发出调笑的坏家伙。

处于受陷劣势的一方决心发起火热攻势，热水泡过的指尖发红发软依旧颤抖着袭上枪支。那把斜斜地好似在腹肌上坠着的枪支。

好像，胆子有些大了。

他被抱了起来，上身靠了墙壁支撑着大部分重量，下身却是被曹承衍托了臀肉双腿悬空。“呀！”金宇硕惊呼，双手不由得抱紧了些。他好像能感受到曹承衍那把缀在皮肉上的枪支起伏不平的纹理和伤口处灼烧的烫度。

“还真是可爱。”金宇硕小声地碎碎念还是被听到了，男人愣了一瞬又反应过来，手臂钳紧了颠颠笑着夸奖他。漂亮的恋人是来不及笑的，他满心都是视野内被自己身体遮住了，男人纹身余留的空白处。枪口对着自己的欲望，像极了情色的暗示意味。

曹承衍叫他自己坐下来，循环几个来回才勉强吃得下肉头。他被堵的酸麻，嘴里都是来不及吞咽的津液。曹承衍又叫他自己试着动作，金宇硕摇摇头，掌心抵了皮肤上的枪口，说什么也不肯再继续。

无法，男人只得将他再抱紧一些，揽了大腿寻了刁钻角度肏弄肉口。金宇硕张开嘴想要发出的呻吟也被两根手指抓住舌头搅弄变得细碎。

金宇硕的眼里只剩下发白的炫光与若隐若现的对方肌肉上点缀的各式图案。

“会痛吗？”他又问了相同的话语。

“是会上瘾的。”

纹身是会上瘾的，做爱也是。


End file.
